


A Very Small Study In Sherlock

by sureimsherlock (missabigailhobbs)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missabigailhobbs/pseuds/sureimsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of very short ficlets written during a spurt of boredom during NaNoWriMo. All requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Small Study In Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Each paragraph is a new story, the prompt at the top.

1\. **John is trying to think of a Christmas gift for Sherlock**  
Sherlock Holmes was a very difficult man to buy Christmas presents for. He had basically everything he needed and he had such a problem with receiving gifts. Once he had explained it to John like this: “Giving gifts automatically entails an expectation of reciprocity. You want something back from me, and I don’t want to give presents. It’s a lot of work. And I don’t like doing it.”  
In any case, John was having a serious moral dilemma as he tried to consider what to get Sherlock for Christmas. Regular shops wouldn’t sell anything he’d be really interested in, and John lacked the finances to buy him something really extravagant, like a temperature controlled box for experiments or a separate fridge and freezer for him or anything like that.  
He debated for quite a while before finally deciding on one thing he thought Sherlock would really like: tickets.  
“John, what is this?” Sherlock asked on Christmas morning when he unwrapped the box.  
“Tickets,” John said quietly. “To the planetarium. Let me show you the universe.”

  
2. **What happens when Jim has too much coffee**  
Jim Moriarty loved his caffeine. He drank about three cups of coffee and at least that much of tea every day. But when he had to work for three days in a row on the same damn stupid problem, he got a little twitchy.  
His fingers flew across the keyboard faster than should have been humanly possible, and he never missed a single keystroke. He was vibrating with energy and he yelled obscenities at anyone who tried to get near him.  
For example, when Sebastian tried to comfort him and calm him after he screamed at a client on the phone for over an hour, Jim threw a teacup and a switchblade at him, nearly lodging itself into the sniper’s head. It was then that the blonde decided it was best to stay clear of Jim when he was this wired.  
After a while, when he’d solved the problem and he came down from the caffeine high, he slumped over in his chair, asleep. Sebastian crept in and saw him sleeping there, and felt his heart swell with affection. He carried the criminal off to bed and kissed his forehead once he was tucked in. “Good night, my kitten,” he murmured. “Sleep well.”

 

3. **Sherlock accidentally hurts John's feelings and awkwardly tries really hard to apologize**  
“John, I’m sorry!” Sherlock said for the seventh time that evening. He’d offended one of John’s girlfriends for the last time and she had broken up with him, rather cruelly even in Sherlock’s opinion. She’d sent him a text, saying that he was ‘clearly much more interested in that flatmate of yours’ and that she was ‘tired of feeling like a science experiment third wheel’.  
“I KNOW YOU’RE SORRY!” John roared, beyond furious both at the breakup and in the manner that it had been done, though admittedly that wasn’t Sherlock’s fault. But he’d insulted her, both by intimating how much sex they /weren’t/ having and insulting her profession (she was a secretary at a primary school), decrying it as ‘boring’ and ‘outmoded’.  
Sherlock flinched. “I’m sorry, John,” he said quietly, leaving the living room and heading back to the kitchen, presumably to go work on an experiment or something.  
John sighed. He knew he’d messed up, but he couldn’t help it! Sherlock just made him furious sometimes. He sat back and tried to read, but he thought it might be time to even give that up when he realised he’d read the same sentence three times and he still didn’t understand it.  
Just as John was about to throw in the towel and go to bed, Sherlock emerged with two cups of tea. He’d been really fancy this time; used the loose leaf tea and even done his special recipe which never failed to produce delicious results. He handed John a cup shyly and silently.  
John’s anger softened a bit when he saw that. “Thank you Sherlock,” he said quietly. “Apology accepted.”

4\. **They go to Forbidden Planet, which is a huge sci-fi and comics store in London, and play with the action figures**  
“John, this is ridiculous,” stated Sherlock as John dragged him down the aisles of the massive store. “Nothing in here interests me, and we are two grown men in a comic shop. Does nothing about this picture bother you, in truth?”  
John only shook his head and pulled Sherlock to the Doctor Who display. He handed Sherlock a Tenth Doctor little action figure and picked up a Captain Jack one for himself. They chuckled and laughed, adding a Rose at one point. John had made Sherlock watch a few Doctor Who episodes along the way, and he knew enough about it to actually enjoy the little game.  
“We’re ridiculous, aren’t we?” John asked as they left the shop, hailing a cab to take them home.  
“Yes,” Sherlock said simply. “But that was fun.” John grinned at him. “Yeah. It was fun.”

5. **Sherlock gets them kicked out of a bar or restaurant**  
“And stay out!” yelled the owner of the Chinese place where Sherlock and John were attempting to celebrate the successful conclusion of their last case, an absolute monster of a thing that had taken over a week to solve.  
Sherlock sighed as he picked himself up off the sidewalk and offered a hand to John. “Ugh. So annoying,” he said disdainfully, wrinkling up his nose giving the glowering owner the doorway a very obscene finger gesture and walking off. He wouldn’t be going back /there/ again. Not to mention the fact that he was banned.  
John had to hurry to keep up with him. “Sherlock!” he called. “Sherlock, wait up!”  
The detective slowed his pace enough for John to catch up with him. “Sherlock, you cannot just insult people and out their entire illegal gambling ring to the whole restaurant and then expect them to be happy about it!”  
Sherlock scoffed at John’s words, like he was being so silly for thinking that. “He was being so /obvious/ about it,” he complained. “If people want to do those kinds of things, they should at least make an effort to be more subtle.”  
John rolled his eyes. He was sure police had been through there and not seen a thing. But then of course, this was Sherlock Holmes, and he was better at what he did than the police. The police don’t consult amateurs.


End file.
